vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
|-|Summary= The story in JoJo is divided between two universes; the first detailed in Weekly Shonen Jump from 1986 (2th December) to 2003, and the second primarily in seinen magazine Ultra Jump, from 2003/04 to the present. The first begins with Part I: Phantom Blood; featuring the fraught and bloody relationship between usurper Dio Brando and hero Jonathan "JoJo" Joestar. Attrition between Jonathan's descendants (each identifiable as "JoJo") and their allies and Dio's followers characterizes a broad continuity to this series: In Part II, Jonathan's grandson Joseph combats the Pillar Men, creators of the Stone Mask which granted Dio his Vampiric powers; in Part III, Joseph's grandson Jotaro combats Dio's army of Stand users before Dio (now referred to simply as "DIO") himself; in Part IV, Joseph's son Josuke faces a host of new Stand users in his community in Morioh, Japan; in Part V, DIO's son Giorno fights for his position atop the mafia hierarchy in Italy; and in Part VI, Jotaro's daughter Jolyne battles Enrico Pucci, Dio's acolyte. The second universe begins with Part VII: Steel Ball Run; featuring many references to events in the former series. Set in 1890, SBR focuses on the fierce competition between dual protagonists Gyro Zeppeli and Johnny Joestar and various other agents for the acquisition of an invaluable, world-defining mystical object, under the cover of the epic American Steel Ball Run race. Leaping to the present day in Part VIII: JoJolion, secret implications to this history are investigated along with the mystery of the protagonist's ultimate identity and the paranormal circumstances surrounding his adoptive hometown. |-|Parts of the Verse= '-Part 1: Phantom Blood' Phantom Blood is the first story arc of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, published in Weekly Shonen Jump in 1987 for a total of 44 chapters. Originally known as JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 1 Jonathan Joestar: His Youth, it debuted in Shonen Jump double issue #1-2 in January 1987. It was licensed and released in North America by VIZ Media. The story follows Jonathan Joestar as he matures with and eventually combats his adoptive brother, the cunning, merciless Dio Brando. '-Part 2: Battle Tendency' Battle Tendency is the second story arc of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, serialized in Weekly Shonen Jump between 1987 and 1989. Originally titled JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 2 Joseph Joestar: His Proud Lineage, the arc is preceded by Phantom Blood and spans a total of 69 chapters. Taking place in 1938, the story follows the misadventures of Joseph Joestar (a.k.a. JoJo), grandson of Jonathan, as he masters the Ripple in order to combat hostile, ancient super-beings named the Pillar Men, creators of the Stone Mask. '-Part 3: Stardust Crusaders' Stardust Crusaders is the third part of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, serialized in Weekly Shonen Jump between 1989 and 1992. Originally titled as JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3 Jotaro Kujo: Heritage for the Future, the arc is preceded by Battle Tendency and spans 152 chapters. From 1988 to 1989, the story follows Jotaro Kujo and his friends as they journey from Tokyo to Cairo to save his mother's life by defeating his family's resurrected archenemy, DIO. '-Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable' Diamond Is Unbreakable (formally translated as "Diamond Is Not Crash"), is the fourth part of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, serialized in Weekly Shonen Jump between 1992 and 1995. Originally titled JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4: Jōsuke Higashikata, the arc spans 174 chapters and is preceded by Stardust Crusaders. In 1999, the Arrow, manifesting latent Stand abilities, travels throughout Morioh, Japan; as high schooler Josuke Higashikata (illegitimate son of Joseph) and his friends seek out the culprits of a series of homicides. '-Part 5: Vento Aureo ' Vento Aureo (lit. "Golden Wind") is the fifth story arc of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, published in Weekly Shonen Jump between 1995 and 1999. Originally titled JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5 Giorno Giovanna: Golden Heritage, the arc spans a total of 155 chapters and takes place between Diamond Is Unbreakable and Stone Ocean. The story follows Dio's illegitimate son, Giorno Giovanna, and his dream to rise within the Neapolitan mafia Passione and to defeat the organization's boss. '-Part 6: Stone Ocean' Stone Ocean is the sixth part of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, published in Weekly Shonen Jump between 2000 and 2003. Originally titled JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 6 Jolyne Cujoh: Stone Ocean, the arc spans 158 chapters and is preceded by Vento Aureo. In 2011, in a prison in Port St. Lucie, Florida; Jolyne Cujoh, daughter of Jotaro, struggles within a longstanding plot agreed between dead villain DIO and ideologue Enrico Pucci. Part VI is the last part set in the first timeline of JoJo - from Part VII, the story takes place in a separate universe. '-Part 7: Steel Ball Run' Steel Ball Run is the seventh part of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, serialized in Weekly Shonen Jump in 2004 and in Ultra Jump between 2005 and 2011. Set in the U.S. in 1890, the story follows Johnny Joestar, a paraplegic ex-jockey, and Gyro Zeppeli, master in a mystic art named the Spin, as they compete with a vast number of others in the Steel Ball Run race: a mad-dash across America for a grand prize of 50 million dollars. Steel Ball Run is the first part of the new JoJo timeline, following the events of Part VI's end. '-Part 8: JoJolion' JoJolion is the award-winning eighth part of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, published in Ultra Jump from May 2011. The story begins in 2011 and follows Josuke Higashikata, a young man afflicted by retrograde amnesia, on his search to uncover his identity in Morioh Town, a coastal Japanese town affected by the Tohoku earthquake. JoJolion represents the second part of the series set in the "Steel Ball Run Universe". |-|Power of this verse= In terms of destructive feats: the verse's top tiers reach up to City Block busting to Island level environmental destruction. It's lower tiers being somewhere in the range of Below Human level to Large Building level. Speed-wise, top tier stands can go up to Massively FTL speeds (with at least only a couple being able to reach Infinite speeds). The rest being anywhere from Below Human to around FTL or higher. Not including the stands, the characters only go up to Supersonic+ speeds, with only a couple having FTL+ reaction and combat speed. JJBA's true strong point, however, is in their hax abilities. It has several characters capable of messing with time (3 can stop it, one can loop it, another can erase it, etc.), a universal resetter which only "God" can keep up with, a guy with a stand that manipulates causality and can exist even when time is erased (albeit, this is only by his stand), an ability that, when perfectly used, produce infinite damage, pierce through dimensional walls/realms plus ignore durability and space-time manipulations, and many more. |-|Stand Ranking/Tiering System= Ever since the inclusion of stands, it had brought along an in-verse tiering system of it's own that categorize each stands rankings of letter grades going from A''' to all the way down to '''E (A being excellent or very good, E being very weak or very bad). Although rankings of None and Infinite are also possible as with the cases of MiH, Notorious BIG, and especially GER. The rankings in question for stands are categorized by six statistics of the following: *'Destructive Power:' Measures the Stand's strength and ability to cause destruction (physical injury or collateral environmental damage) in a given period of time. Not only limited to brute force, but also to its abilities combined. *'Speed:' Measures the Stand's agility and performance speed. *'Range:' Measures a compromise of the Stand's range of manifestation, range of ability influence, and spatial mobility. *'Durability/Staying:' Measures the Stand's endurance and level of susceptibility to damage and attacks. This category may also gauge the effectiveness of their power's ability of binding toward physical objects. *'Precision:' Measures the Stand's accuracy and range of influence/effect of their abilities to specified targets. *'Development Potential/Learning:' Measures the Stand's possible functions, utilization of its abilities and powers, and capacity to improve its overall capabilities. For our case and out of the six listed above, we mainly scale the users stands based by their Destructive Power (AP here in this case), Durability, and Speed. Note: The speed of a stand is based primarily on their movement and reaction speeds. Given the problem with just settling on one section of it here, it is better to post it separately as movement speed and reaction speed. Attack Potency and Durability A: City Block level to Island level (through scaling from Star Platinum's durability feat and physical power, to Weather Report's abilities over the weather (i.e producing hurricanes, thunderstorms, and even potentially destroying the Ozone Layer)) B: Small Building level to Large Building level (through scaling from stands like Bad Company to Magician's Red feat) C: Street level to Wall level (through scaling from stands such as Gold Experience and Soft & Wet) D: Human level to Athlete level E: Below Average Human level (through scaling from stands like The Lovers physical strength.) Speed A: Speed of Light to Massively Faster Than Light (from scaling from stands like Hanged Man, to Silver Chariot, Star Platinum, and The World.) B: Massively Hypersonic to Speed of Light (from scaling from stands like Stone Free, The Hand, Purple Haze, and Scary Monsters ) C: Superhuman to Hypersonic+ (from scaling from stands like White Album, Sex Pistols) D: Human to Peak Human E: Below Average Human Supporters and Opponents of the Verse Supporters: Hit The Badass IAmTheBreadMan32 CrossverseCrisis Austrian-Man-Meat Arigarmy MagiSinbad Kowt Mefre TISSG7Redgrave Celestial Pegasus Epichambonewin KamiYasha Der Purple Ist Dank Saikou the Lewd King Promestein Notadeadguy GTgokussj4 GreatestSin AkuAkuAkuma Rivenx360 Guardian of the 8gates Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot Aridwolverine SomebodyData Faisal Shourov Nabzilla Battlemania Xali990 ArbitraryNumbers FateAlbane The Living Tribunal1 Neutrals: Antoniofer Opponents: Characters Part One: Phantom Blood Jonathan Joestar Dio Brando Robert Edward O. Speedwagon Willam Anthonio Zeppeli Tarkus Bruford Dire Straizo Part Two: Battle Tendency Joseph Joestar Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli Lisa Lisa Rudol von Stroheim Santana Wamuu Esidisi Kars Part Three: Stardust Crusaders Jotaro Kujo Jean Pierre Polnareff Noriaki Kakyoin Muhammad Avdol Iggy Mannish Boy Hol Horse Vanilla Ice J. Geil Rubber Soul Enya the Hag Anubis Midler Devo the Cursed Alessi Mariah Pet Shop N'Doul Daniel J. D'Arby Part Four: Diamond is Unbreakable/Diamond is not Crash Josuke Higashikata Koichi Hirose Okuyasu Nijimura Rohan Kishibe Akira Otoishi Yoshikage Kira Yukako Yamagishi Shigekiyo "Shigechi" Yangu Yuya Fungami Stray Cat Toyohiro Kanedaichi Keicho Nijimura Part Five: Vento Aureo/Golden Wind Giorno Giovanna Narancia Ghirga Guido Mista Pannacotta Fugo Bruno Bucchiarati Ghiaccio Cioccolata Diavolo/Doppio Carne Trish Una Leone Abbacchio Secco Ghiaccio Pesci Prosciutto Illuso Part Six: Stone Ocean Jolyne Kujo Enrico Pucci Weather Report Ungalo Brando Green Baby Viviano Westwood Ermes Costello Narciso Anasui Emporio Alnino Foo Fighters Sports Maxx Miuccia Muller Rikiel Part Seven: Steel Ball Run Johnny Joestar Gyro Zeppeli Funny Valentine Diego Brando Diego Brando from Another Universe Ringo Roadagain Wekapipo Part Eight: JoJolion Josuke Higashikata (JoJolion) Joshu Higashikata Kyo Nijimura Yoshikage Kira (JoJolion) Josefumi Kujo Yotsuyu Yagiyama Tamaki Damo Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Games Heaven Ascension DIO Weapons Stone Mask Stand Arrow Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Verses Category:Manga Category:Anime